everythingforcomputersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego island
5731 LEGO Island is a 1997 Windows PC game developed by LEGO Media. It is the first video game of the Lego Island trilogy. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); Characters http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=5731_LEGO_Island&action=edit&section=1Edit LEGO Island is made up over 35 characters. Playable charactershttp://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=5731_LEGO_Island&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/e/ea/Map.jpgBird's Eye view of LEGO Islandhttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/b/bb/Legoislandmap.pngA map of LEGO Island. Pepper Roni: The "star" of LEGO Island. He is a pizza delivery boy who delivers pizza to the citizens of LEGO Island. His mother is occasionally seen on the Island (The woman in the red). Pepper was adopted by Mama and Papa Brickolini. He is great at skateboarding, but cannot read or spell very well. His home is Brickolini's Pizzeria. Nick Brick: The detective of the police force. He has a great memory and loves doughnuts, but he cannot smell. He uses his motorcycle to patrol the island, and is occasionally seen at the race track handing out tickets to the four bikers. Laura Brick is his sister, whom along with him lives at the Police Station. Laura Brick: Police officer and Nick Brick's sister. Laura Brick is a skilled motorcyclist and loves patrolling LEGO Island. Laura is teaching Pepper Roni how to read and spell. She isn't nearly as strict as her brother, but quotes, "Don't get me wrong. I can get tough when I have too." Laura can't count or do math very well, and lives at the Police Station just like her brother. Papa Brickolini: The chef of LEGO Island's Pizzeria, Brickolini's. He met his wife, Mama Brickolini on a cruise to LEGO Island. Afterwards they got married and opened the Pizzeria. Later on, he and Mama adopted Pepper Roni as their son. Pepper became the pizza delivery boy and Papa sent him on deliveries. Papa is very good at dancing, but not at singing. Papa is known to care for Pepper greatly, but he is know to be a little strict. He lives at Brickolini's Pizzeria. Mama Brickolini: Mama got on a cruise with only the clothes on her back and her piano were she met her future husband Papa Brickolini. When they arrived on LEGO Island they got married and opened LEGO Island's Pizzeria. The couple later adopted Pepper Roni as their son. She is an accomplished pianist though is near sighted. She lives at the Brickolini's Pizzeria. Notable Non-Playable charactershttp://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=5731_LEGO_Island&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/6/66/Infocenter.jpgThe Information Center, at a distance Infomaniac: The creator of LEGO Island. He built the Brickster almost 40 zillion years ago. When he told the Brickster he was going to make a new minifigure the Brickster went ballistic and stole some bricks and went away to make his own island. The Infomaniac is the player's helper throughout the game and gives advice to you. He lives in the Information Center. The Brickster: He is the main antagonist in LEGO Island, and its sequels. He was created by the Infomaniac many years ago. They were best friends until The Brickster became jealous of a new minifigure the Infomaniac built. He began stealing bricks from around the island, and with them created his own island, "OGEL" ( Which is LEGO spelt backwards). Sometime between the events of the Brickster's departure from LEGO Island and the start of the game, the Brickster was imprisoned in the LEGO Island jail. (See The Brickster's Story below) He somehow managed to make a call to the local pizzeria -posing as Nick Brick- to order one of Papa Brickolini's ultra hot and spicy pizzas which he then used to melt the door of his cell and escape, promptly stealing the helicopter and the power brick. The Brickster then went to his hideout and then stole the Ambulance, disassembled the helicopter, and set out to disperse the pieces throughout the Island, and take everything else(with the aforementioned power brick). Pepper Roni is then sent out to retrieve the parts for the helicopter. Once the helicopter was repaired, Pepper then assisted in the Brickster's capture by diverting his attention away from the police by throwing Pizza's at him (which he couldn't resist eating), and also giving the Police donuts to speed up their pursuit of the Brickster. Once the police had capture him he was imprisoned in the LEGO Island jail. Bill Ding: Bill Ding helps the player when building the race car at the race track, the buggy at the Octan Garage, and the jet ski at the Lifeguard's Post. He is also assigned to helping Pepper Roni in rebuilding the police helicopter, after acquiring all of its parts after they were scattered across the island by the Brickster, this being towards the end of The Brickster's Story. Play http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=5731_LEGO_Island&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/1e/LI_Pizzeria.pngThe Pizzeriahttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/7/7f/LI_Race_Track.pngThe start line of the Race Trackhttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/e/e2/LI_Police_Station.pngThe Police Stationhttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/a/a3/LI_Jail.pngThe jail, with the Brickster escaping in the helicopterhttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/0/06/LI_Garage.pngThe Octan garagehttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/3/37/LI_Ambulance.pngThe Hospitalhttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/0/09/LI_Lifeguard.pngThe Lifeguard's posthttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/c/cd/LI_Post_Office.pngThe Post Officehttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/0/0a/LI_House_1.pngOne of the houses in the residential areahttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/2/2d/LI_House_2.pngOne of the houses in the residential areahttp://images.wikia.com/lego/images/b/bd/LI_House_3.pngOne of the houses in the residential area When first starting a player will find himself in the Information Center which acts as a main menu/hub for the game, however the player can choose to start elsewhere on the island, by dragging the character's icon onto an icon on the map of the island, which indicates a location on the island. When on the island the player is free to wonder the entire island and interact with other minifigures. Also, Bill Ding can assist the player in building a race car, a jet ski, and a dune byggy(see below). You can drive the aforementioned vehicles, along with Pepper's skateboard, The Police helicopter, Bicycles, a police motorbike, and even the Island's Ambulance. In the Information center you can view a demo of each of the characters that you can play as. You can select from the characters, which each have different abilities which are as follows. *Pepper: Changes Hair/Hats *Mama: Changes the well-being of others. *Laura: Changes the emotions of others. *Nick: Changes the colours of the different articles of clothing. Each character also has its own pizza delivery to deliver to a specific destination on the island, this comes about once the player walks past the pizzeria and clicks on it. There will be several obstacles that will form between the pizzeria and the destination of delivery,such as cyclists and vehicles getting in the way. As Pepper Roni, the destination is to the jail. But while all of the other pizza deliveries lead to nothing more, this delivery to the jail is the beginning of a mission for Pepper to save LEGO Island and re-capture the Brickster after he escapes from the jail and begins to terrorise the island. (See The Brickster's Story below) Other mini-missions within the game for all of the playable characters to participate in the same way include a Car Race at the Race track, a Jet Ski course at the Lifeguard's Post (These two using vehicles you built), Taking to Ambulance to minifigures in need (With the assistance of Enter and Return), and assisting Nubby Stevens(The head of the Gas Station) by taking the tow truck to the Race track. The Brickster's Storyhttp://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=5731_LEGO_Island&action=edit&section=5Edit For all of the characters, there is the opportunity to deliver a pizza to a specific destination, such as the Police Station and the Octan Garage. All of these missions merely consist of delivering the pizza, bar one. When playing as Pepper, you can choose to deliver a Pizza. Pepper is told to deliver a pizza to the jail, as Papa receives a telephone call from the jail.(Him thinking the caller is Nick Brick). After travelling to the jail the Brickster snatches the pizza from Pepper's hand, and holds it up against the jail lock which melts the lock and gives the Brickster the chance to escape. As the Brickster gets out, he runs for the police helicopter, gets in, fires it up, and flies away. He flies up to the top of the Information centre, stealing the power brick from the top, before flying all the way over to the other side of the island to his hideout in the cave. Meanwhile, Laura and Nick, followed by the Infomaniac, Mama and Papa come to the jail to find out what is going oin. The six of them try to think up a plan of action, resulting in Pepper having to go over to the other side of the island to track down the Brickster. As he travels across the island, Pepper encounters several citizens of the island, all of them in a panic. Pepper finally reaches the other end of the island, followed by Nick and Laura on their police motorbikes, only to encounter the Bickster, driving away in the ambulance. (Which he also stole from the hospital) The Brickster drives off, using the power of the power brick to suck the bricks away from the buildings in the resedential area. As he does, he leaves behind pieces of the police helicopter. Pepper chases the Brickster, collecting the helicopter parts as they fall. The Brickster leaves the residential area, taking the bricks away from the Race Track Start Line, and then the hospital, before then returning back to the residential area. The Brickster then retreats into the cave, unable to be tracked down. Pepper is then assigned with the task of obtaining the remaining pieces of the helicopter that had been scattered around the island. After this, Pepper's then given the task of rebuilding the helicopter, with the help of Bill Ding, before using the helicopter against the Brickster. With Nick and Laura on the ground, on their motorbikes, and Pepper in the air, with the police helicopter now equipped with a turbo donut and pizza chucker, the island finally looks fit to be saved. The Brickster, also on the ground, is now on another motorbike, but still using the power brick to suck the bricks from the rest of the buildings on the island. Pizzas thrown onto the roads by the pizza chucker can draw the Brickster in one way, donuts thrown onto the roads by the donut chucker can draw both police officers in one way. The game is won when one of either Nick or Laura runs into the Brickster's motorbike. As this happens, the Brickster is nabbed by both of them, and dragged back to the jail. Meanwhile, the power brick returns to the top of the Information centre, and the rest of the citizens of LEGO Island chant Pepper's name. Alternative Endinghttp://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=5731_LEGO_Island&action=edit&section=6Edit There is an alternate ending to this story too. If the Brickster manages to reach the Pizzeria, and suck the bricks out of it, the island is deemed lost. A cut-scene features after this, showing the island's buildings and vehicles in ruins, Pepper desperately speeding away on his skateboard and the sound of people crying. The screen then points towards an array of wreckage revolving around the Brickster, with the Brickster then cheering "It's mine, all mine!" Notes http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=5731_LEGO_Island&action=edit&section=7Edit *Many of the names are puns; For example, Captain D. Rom (The police chief) is a play on "C.D. ROM", Ed. Mail could be abbreviated "E. Mail", Bill Ding sounds like "Building", and Pepper Roni is clearly a play on "Pepperoni". *The Race Track, Police Station, Jail, Beach, Helicopter, Buggy, Race Car, and Jet Ski were actual LEGO sets. *The first few copies of the game came with a free Infomaniac minifigure. See also http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=5731_LEGO_Island&action=edit&section=8Edit *LEGO Island 2 *LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts *LEGOLAND (game) *Island Xtreme Stunts *List of LEGO Island charactershttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Top_100_VG_Songs_-_Lego_Island_ThemeThe LEGO Island theme Category:Lego Category:Lego island Category:Games